


Flying for Adventures On the Big Blue Wet Thing

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Admiration, Co-Parenting, Danger, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Family Bonding, Humor, Parenthood, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sterling and Lana are called off to a mysterious European government to act as a go-between for Malory, with Abbiejean in tow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyTintedWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/gifts).



“You’ve got to be…” Lana shot a look at her daughter and clapped her hands over hear ears, “shitting me! Malory knows we’re supposed to go on a second honeymoon today, why the hell is she asking us to go to La Vienta?” 

The only thing Lana actually knew about the country was that it had an unfortunate tendency to go through a revolution every other month. 

“Relax, Lana,” Sterling said, taking their daughter from her arms. She watched him gently bounce Abbiejean as he strode across the floor. “I’m sure mother knows what she’s doing.” 

He kept a perfectly straight face for two seconds before cracking up.

“Archer…”

“The joke was right there. It had to be made,” he declared. “I’ll have Woodhouse pack and while we wait let’s watch something with Abbiejean.”

“All right. As long as it’s nothing over a PG,” she added quickly.

“What kind of man do you take me for?” Lana opened her mouth but he interjected, “don’t ask that. We’ll watch the Muppets. They’re always bland and weird.”

Lana raised an eyebrow as she watched Sterling go. He wasn’t that bad at this whole father thing, when it came down to it. She could name several men who were worse.

**** 

Lana had been through a thousand different high-stakes black ops missions in her lifetime. But this one – holding onto a baby during a gun battle while protecting the now-deposed royal duke of La Vienta from a group of assassins – took the cake.

Abbijean absolutely loved the action; she was her parent’s daughter down to the bone, and squealed happily as Lana rolled beneath an overturned table, the duke trapped under her thigh.

“Well, I wish we’d met under less dangerous circumstances,” he leered. “Or do I?”

She kicked him and threw a glance over the rim. Archer had been flanking her by the entrance way, but now he was running toward her at fully speed.

“The baby!” he was saying. “Throw me the baby!” 

Had he lost his mind!? Lana clung all the harder to her daughter.

“YOU NEED YOUR OTHER HAND, LANA! GIVE ME THE BABY!”

In that one second, Lana flashed back to their training days, to the unspoken understanding they’d shared back then. She could feel that same wavelength between them now. She gritted her teeth as Sterling somersaulted toward them.

He caught the baby in one jump and took out two guards in the same breath. Lana took out four more, and by then Archer had the duke tucked under his arm and was running him off to safety. 

“I don’t know what to say,” she mumbled, as Archer passed her the baby back and they barreled into the general safety of the passenger side seat of an unmarked car.

“How about ‘you’re welcome, oh great one?’” he asked.

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she grumbled, and plunged the key into the ignition the sound of Archer and Abbiejean playing patty-cake in the back seat making some tiny corner of her heart melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Yuletide!


End file.
